Sebtana-Really big love
Sebtana -Really big love Also erst mal die Story hier handelt über Santana und Sebastian. Wer die 3.Staffel nicht kennt sollte sie vielleicht nicht lesen aber ihr dürft es Des wird nicht viel verraten;) .Und hoffentlich gefällt sie euch Lg eure Brittana&Klainefan 'Kapitel 1' Santanas Sicht Ich lief den Flur der Dalton entlang. Meine Highils klakerten. Ich öffnete die Tür des Aufenthaltsraums. Ein gut aussehender Junge mit braunen Haaren kam auf mich zu. ,,Baby", sagte er zu mir und Umarmte mich. „Ich hab dich vermisst“, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. „Ich dich auch süße". Zwei Cello Spieler sahen uns schließlich so komisch an als ob sie noch nie gesehen haben wie ein Junge hier ein Mädchen küsst „Habt ihr nichts anderes zu tun? „fragte ich zickig. Kleinlaut gingen sie aus dem Raum. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so bist“, sagte er zu mir. „Also immer „sagte ich lachend zu ihm. Er küsste mich. Es war wunderschön. „Ich liebe dich Santana Lopez"." Ich dich auch Sebastian Smythe.".Es war ein echt schöner romantischer Moment. Aber dann musste natürlich mein Handy klingelt .Hallo“, sagte ich. „Santana hier ist Quinn du musst in Glee Club kommen, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist aber Brittany heult sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib. „Meine Augen wurden größer. Ich kannte den Grund. „Alles klar ich komm sofort“. Ich legte auf. „Was ist denn los? „fragte Sebastian mich es geht um meine Abf. Ich muss wirklich los. Tut mir so leid, ich ruf dich heut Abend an. „Doch ehe er antworten konnte war ich schon weg.thumb Kapitel 2 Santanas Sicht Ich lief so schnell ich konnte in den Glee Club. Da sah ich wie Brittany sich an Quinns Schuler ausheulte. Als sie aufblickte und mich sah erschrak ich fast. „Ich kann nicht fassen dass du mich verlassen hast. Für den", schluchzte sie.“ Ach, süße ich hab dich doch auch noch lieb, aber er ist so nett zu mir geworden. „Ja, aber ich dachte wir hätten eine richtig gute Beziehung. „sagte sie zu mir. „Oh, süße du bist doch noch meine beste Freundin! Außerdem hast du dich damals auch für Artie entschieden. Das hat mich auch verletzt“. „Ja, aber da führten wir keine Beziehung!“. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. „Ich weiß a-aber Sebastian ist ein toller Kerl und ich dachte du verstehst es.“. „Ganz ehrlich nein, weil ich nie gedacht hätte das du auf ihn stehst“. „Denkst du ich hab das erwartet? Nein habe ich nicht! Aber was denkst du den jetzt von mir? Nur, weil ich ein neuen Freund habe das ich dich hasse?“. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich liebe dich einfach.“. Sie weinte immer mehr. „Ich liebe dich auch Brittany. Aber als Abf. Nicht als feste Freundin. Und das für immer!“. „Das hast du auch gesagt als wir zusammen waren!“.“Oh ja, das hab ich, aber Liebe hält nicht ewig. Freundschaft schon! „Jetzt musst ich auch ein bisschen weinen. Brittany stand auf um mich zu Umarmen. „Beste Freundinnen für immer. „sagte ich. „Ja, ich freu mich für dich und Sebastian. „Ich lächelte. Und Brittany auch. „Ich möchte ihn mal kennlernen! Prüfen ob er auch gut zu dir ist“. Da muss ich lachen. „Okay dann treffen wir uns morgen zu Dritt im Breadstixs“. Super "lächelte sie. Die anderen Glee Club Mitglieder freuten sich anscheinend auch für unser glück.thumb Kapitel 3 Sebastians Sicht Ich hatte mich entschieden. Und nichts konnte mich mehr zurück halten. Ich ging den Flur der Mckinley lang und steuerte direkt zu Santanas Spind. Als sie mich sah guckte sie ganz erschrocken. Also küsste ich sie einfach. Dann lächelte sie. „was machst du denn hier???"fragte sie mich ganz schockiert." Ach ich hatte spontan Lust die Schule zu wechseln „sagte ich lachend zu ihr." OMG echt????"Sie sprang ihn meine Arme. „Ja. meine Eltern sind auch einverstanden. Was habt ihr jetzt? „Glee Club! Du musst sofort vorsingen! „Glaubst du ich bin da erwünscht? Du weißt doch noch mit dem Slushie und so..."."Ach das haben sie dir verziehen, außerdem brauchen wir gute Sänger!“. „Und Rachel wird mich nicht vergraulen? „fragte ich seinen ganz bestimmt nicht sie hat nur Angst vor weiblichen super-Stimmen. „Also vor dir? „Ich sah sie an. Ihre Stimme war wirklich gut." Ach, du“, sie küsse mich auf die Wange. „Und jetzt komm mit „Sie zog ich durch den Flur in den Chorraum. Als wir ankamen erklärte Santana Mr.Shuester alles aber ich sah nur auf die wütenden blicke. Die eifersüchtige Brittany.Der wütende Kurt. Der ich-bin-gleich-nicht-mehr-der-beste-männliche-Sänger-vom-Glee-Club wütender blick von Finn. "Hey, Leute, sagte ich, "Ich hab mich wirklich gebessert und es tut mir auch alles leid. Bitte verzeiht mir.“. „Kommt gebt ihm eine Chance "sagte Santana und Blaine im Chor. „Okay „sagte Rachel zickig, "Aber erst muss er vorsingen. „Wird gemacht“, sagte ich locker. „Allerdings „Ich sah auf Santana“, brauch ich eine Partnerin. Santana? Erfüllst du mir die Ehre? "Natürlich“, sagte sie. "Gut dann los“, sagte Mr.Shuester zu uns. „Smooth Crimenal", rief ich den Cellisten rüber! ♫You've been hit be. You’ve been struck down. A smooth crimenal ♫! Und wir bekamen Beifall .Rachel Gesicht lief vor Eifersucht rot an. Brittany kam nach vorne gerannt und Umarmte meine Santana. „Ihr wart toll“ sagte Sie. Sogar mich lächelt sie an. „Willkommen im Glee Club“ sagte sie fröhlich zu mir. Anscheint mochte sie mich. Dann kann ja gar nichts mehr schief laufen. Süß lächelte Santana mich an und ich strahlte übers das ganze Gesicht. 'Kapitel 4' Santanas Sicht Als ich heut Morgen den Schulflur entlanglief hatte ich seltsamer wiese Schuldgefühle. Mir tat Brittany leid. Sie war fast die einzige aus dem Glee Club ohne eine festen Freund bzw. Freundin. Als ich dennoch an unseren nebeneinander liegende Spinden auftauchte strahlt sie übers ganze Gesicht. „Siehst ich so gut aus? „fragte sie mich. „klar wie immer“, antwortete ich. „Du Santana. Ich hab endlich wieder einen Freund“. „Was? Wer? „schrie ich es überglücklich an. Jetzt bracht ich keine Schuldgefühle mehr zu haben." Artie. Er wollte mich zurück, und ich hab ja gesagt". Britt strahlt so sehr und sah ziemlich glücklich aus." Oh, je ich freu mich für dich“. Sagte ich ihr und umarmte sie. „was gibt’s den dazu Feiern? „fragte Sebastian der plötzlich auftauchte. "Britts hat einen Freunde! „schrie ich ihn fröhlich an. Er gab mir einen Kuss und es fühlte sie wie 1000 Feuerwerke an. Da kam auch Artie angerollt. „hallo Leute "begrüßte er uns." Artie komm mal kurz mit „sagte ich schnell zu ihm. Er rollte mit mir nach hinten zu der Treppe. „Was gibt? „fragte er mich „Jetzt hör mal genau zu ich sag dir eins wen du meine Britt auf irgendeine Weise verletz dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Ich werde dich in 100 Teile zerreißen und die irgendwo verteilen. Kapiert?"." keinen sorge Santana, sagte er ruhig „ich liebe sie und werden sie niemals verletzen“. „das hoff ich doch für dich „zischte ich und ging wieder zu den anderen. Ich knallte den Spind zu, nahm Sebastian an die Hand und ging mit ihm zum Glee Club. Alles war wunderschön bis ich auf einmal ein kalte schlag Spur. Der schlag schenkte nach Erdbeere. Ich war extrem wütend und Sebastian dessen erster Slushie es anscheint war, war voll noch wütender als ich den er lief so schnell er konnte Azimo hinter her. Brittany kam angelaufen. „alles okay Süße?“. „ja geht schon sagte ich. Erst dann fiel mir es wieder ein. Sebastian. Ich rannte in die Richtung von ihm die ich an der Slushie Spur erkannte. Er drückte Azimo grad gegen eine Wand und wollte ihn schlagen.“ Halt „schrie ich laut aber es war zu spät. Azimos Nase blutet was mir eigentlich egal war, aber als Neuankömmling sollte man nicht gleich eine Prügelei beginnen. Ich zog ihn weg und ging mit ihm zurück zu meinem Spind. „Wieso hast du hast getan? „fragte ich ihn. „Ich wollte unsere Ehre verteidigen". "Oh glaub mir als Glee Club Mitglied hat man keine." Jedenfalls ging ich mit ihm in den Unterricht und hoffte dass nochmal alles Gute gehen würde. 'Kapitel 5' Sebastians Sicht Mein Leben sollte eigentlich perfekt sein. Aber wie gesagt "sollte es. Aber“ irgendwie ist es doch nie gut. Denn meine Eltern waren offensichtlich nicht damit einverstanden das ich für ein Mädchen die schule Wechsel. Sie meinen dieses schule ist "nicht gut genug". Aber wen interessiertes? Ich meine ich hab meine Santana und bin zufrieden. Und ich wette wen sie Santana erst mal kennlernen würden, würde sie wissen wieso ich das getan hab. Aber ich hab viel zu viel Angst dass meine Eltern sie für schlecht halten. Da hatte ich die Idee. Aber zuerst zu Santana. Als ich sie sah gab ich ihr erst mal ein leidenschaftlichen Kuss." hey Babe"."Na süßer, was gibt?" "also ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag machen ich hab eine kleine Schwester und ich glaub es würd die mögen. „ja und weiter? „fragte sie. „wen sie dann meinen Eltern erzählt wie nett du bist werden sie dich sicher auch mögen“. „okay der Plan gefällt mir „sagte sie „Okay sie geht hier auch zur schule sie müsste bei ihrem Spind sein. Und dort gingen wir jetzt hin. "Hey Natascha „rief ich ihr zu. Sie hörte grad ihr Lieblings Lied(das ich gesungen hab)mit ihrer Freundin Clara. "Hey Sebastian „rief sie mir fröhlich zu. „wer ist denn das? , fragt sie und sah auf Santana. „Ich bin jetzt mal ganz schlau und gebe dir die Antwort .Sie sieht aus wie seine Freundin, hält Händchen wie seine Freundin und ist seine Freundin „sagte Clara."Wow das hätte ich nicht gedacht aber schon mal was von aus Höflichkeit frage gehört?" sagte Natascha zu ihr. "Hm ne nicht wirklich „sagte Clara lachend.“ ahm Leute, fragte ich. „Ja was? Frate Clara. „nicht du! Natascha! „sagte ich ihr. „was hast du gegen mich??"fragte sie mich dramatisch. „Nichts aber ich muss mit Natascha reden" "ach so sag das doch gleich „sagte sie zu mir. Also Natascha wie wärst wen du heut mit Santana shoppen gehst?“. Fragte ich sie." JAA, total gerne! Freute sie sich. „kann ich mit? „rief Clara rein. „einschienen wir alle im Chor. „Menno „sagte se beleidigt und knallte ihren Spind zu. „Toll ist sie immer so schnell beleidigt?“ fragte ich Natascha.“ Ja das kommt sehr schnell! Wegen jeder Kleinigkeit eigentlich. Aber sie will sie schnell wiedervertragen. Wen ich sie will ist sie allerdings immer noch wütend. Aber egal sie ist einer meiner besten Freundinnen. „erzählte uns Natascha*ring*"Okay wir müssen zum Unterricht .tschüss Kleine „verabschiedet ich mich on ihr und ging mit Santana los.“ Sie ist cool, das muss ich sagen“ sagte Santana zu mir. "find ich auch, sie ist die beste Schwester der Welt „sagte ich lachend zu Santana. Ich glaub mein Leben wird doch nicht gut! 'Kapitel 6' Sebastians Sicht Gut Santana war mi meiner Natascha shoppen und seltsamer weise habe sie Clara auch mitgenommen. Und auch komisch das sie es grad schaffen die Schule zu schwänzen aber naja egal. Da höre ich en lauten schmerzhaften schrei. Ich lief sofort in de Richtung aus der, der schrei kam und sah wie dieser Penner der mich und mein Babe gelushiet hat Kurt die Hand umdrehte. Jetzt drückte er ihn gegen die und schlug auf ihn ein .Moment bin ich irgendwie doof? Warum tu ich Nichts? Ich rannte zu Azimo zog ihn weg und schlug hm, eins in die Fresse „Was hast du eigentlich für Probleme??"schrie ich ihn an. "Der homo hat mein Kumpel schwul gemacht. Und jetzt lass mich los du ****"schrie er. Kurt stand mittlerweile zitternd dort. Ich schlug Azimo noch eine rief und er verzog sie. „Alles okay? „fragte ich Kurt-nein n-nicht w-w-wirklich" gestand er mit zitternd.“ Soll ich Blaine hohlen. Das findest du sicher besser als mich "sagte ich zu ihm n wollte schon gehen. „Nein warte. Bleib hier. Bitte. Ohne dich wär ich jetzt wahrscheinlich halb-Tot“. „Nur deswegen?“ fragte ich sicherheitshalber nochmal. „Nein. Ich will auch keinen Streit mehr. Jetzt wo du Santana hast bist du Sicher nicht mehr hinter Blaine hinterher oder?“. „Nein natürlich nicht. Und mich will auch kein Streit mehr. Das war mit dem Slushie auch kindisch von mir." "schon okay. Ich meine wen ich an deiner Stelle würd ich was glaub ich auch tun. „sagte er teilweise lachend." Ähm Kurt, deine Hand" sage ich ihm. Sie sah total" kaputt Aus. „tut weh“? Fragte ich.“ Jetzt wo düs erwähnst ja. Au ich kann sie nicht bewegen“. Da kam Finn an „Kurt was ist passiert? War der das?“ Er zeigte auf mich. „Nein Finn, ohne ihn wär es jetzt noch schlimmer.es war wie immer Azimo." "de Kerl bring ich um „schrie Finn. „schon okay hab ich halbwegs gemacht" sagte ich lachend. Naja Kurt sollte wollte besser zum verätztet damit. Oh ich glaub Santana und die kleinen sind wieder da ich geh sie mal suchen, tschüss „und schon war ich weg. Wenigstens verstand dich mich mit Kurt jetzt besser. 'Kapitel 7' Sebastians Sicht Ich finde sie nicht. Sie sind noch nicht da. Naja egal vielleicht mussten sie noch ein paar mehr Lädchen lehr machen Santanas Sicht Wir fuhren grad zurück vom Shoppen. Clara und Natascha haben fast alle Lädchen leer gekauft aber sie sind beide voll cool. Da wird Sebastian sich freuen."Baoh ich hasse Regen „schrie Clara genervt. Sehe ich auch so" sagte Natascha. 'Gott es regnet ja immer heftiger' dachte ich mir. Die Straße mir konnte sie kaum noch sehen. Was war das? Ist das ein Tier? Ich machte eine scharfe Kurve und spürte einen Stoß." AHHH DAS WAR EIN AUTO" schrie Clara. "Mir ist schwindelig „schrie Natascha. Da kam es. Das Auto hatte umso hart gerammt das wir in einen Graben rasten. Clara stieß nach vorne und ihr Kopf knallte an. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein. "NATASCHA? geht’s dir noch gut?" schrie ich und bekam keine Antwort. Da stieß etwas gegen mich und mir wurde immer schwindliger. Mein Kopf knallte aufs Lenkrad. An mehr kann ich mit nicht erinnern. Sebastians Sicht Langsam mach ich mir sorgen um die 3.Wo bleiben die nur?*ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring*Das war mein Handy. "hallo?" fragte ich. "Sebastian? Hier ist Blaine. Hör mir jetzt genau zu okay? Es ist etwas passiert..."Bei diesen Worten ha ich schon ein Ahnung was los war." Also. Kurt ist vor 30 min. mit einem Auto zusammen geprallter hat sich das Bein gebrochen und hatte eine starke Gehirnerschütterung. Und in dem anderen Auto saßen Santana, deine Schwester und ihre Freundin. Was mit ihnen ist weiß ich nicht bin grad auf dem weg ins Krankenhaus. „Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen. „Sebastian?". "Ich komme sofort Blaine. "Ich setze mich in mein Auto und fuhr los. Ich war furchtbar wütend und wusste nicht auf wen. Hoffentlich geht es meiner Santana gut. 'Kapitel 8' Sebastians Sicht Als ich endlich ankam lief ich sofort zum Empfang. "Entschuldigung könnten sie mir sagen wo Santana López, Natascha Smythe und Clara Negroni liegen?". "hm sind die verwandt? "fragte dich mich die Empfangsdame bzw. zicke" Ja, Natascha ist meine Schwester und Santana meine Freundin". "Und frau Negroni?"."Ach, ja sie ist meine Cousine „log ich einfach mal. "Hm frau Negroni und Smythe liegen in Zimmer 261 und frau López in Zimmer 183."okay danke schön sagte ich schnell und rannte zu dem Zimmer. Als ich an Santanas Zimmer ankam vergaß ich vor lauter sorge zu klopfen. Ein Arzt stand gerade drinnen und schrieb etwas. "Hallo, können sie mir sagen was sie hat? Ich bin ihr Freund!". “Hallo erstmals Frau López hat eine geprellte Wirbelsäule und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Sonst geht es ihr gut". Erschöpf ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Ich konnte nochmal aufatmen. 'Kapitel 9' Sebastians Sicht Ich starrte sie die ganze Zeit an. Was wär wen sie tot wär? Daran will ich gar nicht denken. "Sebastian? Du solltest mal deine Schwester besuchen gehen!“. „Okay bis dann ich komm sofort zurück.“. „jaja geh ruhig" sagte sie lächelnd zu mir. Dann ging ich sie mal suche. Und diesmal ha ich mir vorgenommen anzuklopfen.*klopf*"Herein" hörte ich Natascha sagen. "Hey Tascha hey Biest "."Ich hab auch ein Namen" schrie Clara. "Ja ich weiß...wie geht’s euch?“ fragte ich sie."Boah ey ich hab mir zum Glück nur die Hand verstaucht. „sagte Clara." Okay und du Tascha?"ich setze mich auf ihr Bett." So wie es aussieht ja hab ich mir die Kniescheibe gebrochen".“ Oh du Arme. Ich umarmte sie."." Und ich ?"schrie Clara." Ach komm her." sagte ich. Sie setze sich auch aufs Bett." Was habt ihr den gedacht als das passiert ist?" Also ich dachte nur Hoffentlich überleb ich das ich will nicht Sterben „erzählte Natascha." Ich achte ganze Zeit Scheiß Tier, scheiß Tier, scheiß Tier. Ich wollte halt deshalb nicht sterben." sagte sie uns." also ich geb. dem Tier die Schuld sagte Clara"." Und ich dem Auto "erzählt Natascha." Als Santana meint auch es war der regen. Aber ich sag es war Kurts schuld. Er hätt euch nicht rammen müssen."." Nee das wär nicht anders gegangen. Wir sind ja auf die Seite gerast wegen dem dummen Tier und da Kamer hallt angefahren" Wiederbrachte die beiden mir." Hm naja ich geh mal wieder zu Santana tschüss ihr beiden"." Tschüss" sagten sie im Chor. Auf dem Flur begegnete ich dann Blaine." Hey, wie geht’s Kurt so?" fragt ich ihn." mies. Ihm fällt es total schwer zu laufen." "Oh tut mir leid." sagte ich." das sollte lieber deine Freundin sagen“ sagte er und ging wieder in Kurts Zimmer. Als ich bei Santanas ankam setz ich mich auf ihr Bett und gab ihr ein Kuss." schön dass du wieder da bist. Wie geht den Mädchen?"." Naja gut soweit war ein wirklich ein Tier?" Ich musste es sie einfach fragen." Ganz ehrlich ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es war so verregnet und ich dachte ich sehe was und bin auswichen. Dann bin ich mit dem Auto von Kurt zusammen gestoßen. Apropos wie geht es ihm eigentlich? „fragte sie mich. Aber ich konnte nur an das Tier denken. vielleicht war da ja wirklich keins. Dann hätte Santana die Schuld. Dann würde mein Vater sie hassen. Und Kurt sie, und Clara auch. Nein, nein, nein das darf nicht sein." Sebastian?"." Äh was entschuldige ich war in Gedanken woanders." ach so der mein Bein gebrochen oder so naja blaine is bei ihm"." Hm ich hab Schuldgefühle." sagte sie." Brauchst du nicht und jetzt ruh dich aus morgen darfst du hier raus." sie legte sich hin und ich küsste sie. Jetzt brauch ich noch eine Geschichte wie ich meinem Vater das mit Natascha erklären soll. 'Kapitel 10' Santanas Sicht Mir war arschkalt in diesem Krankenhaus Bett und ich hatte furchtbare Schuldgefühle." Sebastian? Kommst du zu mir ins Bett?" fragte ich ihn." Ehm klar, wenn du willst". Oh wir fühlten uns so voneinander angezogen. Ich zog ihm sein T-Shirt aus." sollen wir das wirklich tuen?" fragte er." warum nicht?" ich zog meine Sachen aus und ihm die Hose *PUNKT, PUNKT, PUNKT* ---- Claras Sicht "So ich darf heute endlich raus." sagte ich zu Natascha." Dabei hätt ich find ich schon gestern gehen können."." Oh du glückliche ich muss noch 3 Tage hier bleiben „sagte Natascha zu mir." Ja ich bin halt ein glückliches Kind" sagte ich lachend." Heul da jemand?" fragte mich Natascha." Hm klingt so komm wir gucken mal, kannst du aufstehen?" fragte ich sie vorsichtshalber nochmal. „jaja geht" wir öffneten leise die Tür und sahen raus." Kannst du dir nicht mal eine andere Hose anziehen?" zischte Natascha mich an." rot fällt so auf"." Ist doch egal "sagte ich." OMG ist das nicht Santana? Und wieso fast sie sich so über den Bau? „fragte ich Natascha." pst" sagte sie." und an kommt das Baby? "fragte Sebastian den Arzt." Ja also in neun Monaten" sagte der Arzt zu ihre." Okay danke" sagte Santana schnief geht. Sie ginge zurück auf ihr Zimmer." Das MÜSSEN wir herumerzählen" schrie ich Natascha an." Okay liegt kurt hier nicht auch? dreist doch so eine klatsch-Tante“. „okay da los". Als wir an seinem Zimmer ankamen wollte Natascha klopfe aber ich sagte, Nee, lass mal mich lässt der eh nicht rein warum willst du gar nicht wissen." Also gingen wir rein." Hallöchen ich hab spanende Neuigkeiten Santana is schwanger!"." Also erst mal wer hat euch reinelassen und zweitens sag wer ist der Vater?" fragte Kurt uns." Das ist Sebastian "antwortet ich." Tut mir leid dass Santana dich gramm. hat" sagte Natascha." ja mir auch" sagte ich noch." Aber Moment mal, sagte Natascha, Wan haben die den das Baby gemacht?" "gute Frage darf man das im Krankenhaus?" sagte ich." Auf keine fall" sagte Blaine der aus irgendeiner Ecke kam." Okay dann wisst wir Bescheid "sagte ich" Und wir gehen da mal sie beide ausfragen." sagte Natascha." Tschüss" sagten wir wie immer im Chor und gingen weg Kapitel 11 Santana's sicht Heulend setze ich mich auf mein bett.Das konnte doch alles nicht sein.Nein ich konnte einach nicht schwanger sein.Sebastian setze sich neben mich und streichelte mein rücken."Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passiert sein kann"."Ich muss ess meinen eletern sagen"sagte ich zu ihm unter tränen."Okay versteh ich"."Also ich werd heute entlassen ich werde ihnene das sofort sagen."."Ich komm mit."sagte sebastian zu mir."Du bist ein schatz"sgate ichzu ihm und küsste ihn auf den mund.Er eriederte den kuss.SPÄTER Als ich die klingel drückete rutsche mir ein kloß dne hals runter.Und das bei meine eigenen zuhause.Mein vater machte mir auf."Santana lopez was fällt dir ein?Du baustwikrlich einen auto unfall?und wer ist das da?höhr mal zu junge dame du musst aufhöhren mit den gefühlen der jungs zu spielen!"."Dad ich bin schwanger!".Meinem vater rutsche dich kinnlade runter."Und das mit dem autounfall war keine absicht.Und ich liebe ihn wirklich."."Raus aus diesem haus."schrie mein vater mich a."a-aber"."RAUS!"."So können sie doch nicht mit ihrer tochter eden!ja se hat einen fehler gemacht aber das ist doch egal"schrie sebastian mein vater an."Wag es nicht so mit mir zu reden".Ich zitterte.Da tauchte mene mutter hinter meinem dad auf."Santana....Ich bin wikrlich entäuscht von dir".Sagte meine mutter."m-mom.".Meine mutter fing an zu weinen."Raus jetzt!"schrie mein dad."du hast 10min.um deine tasche zu packen.Und das tat ich Sebastian's sicht Sie tat mir furchtabr leid.Ich muss veruschen sie bei mir und meinen eltern unterzubringen.Also ging ich ne runde telefoniern-10 Minuten später-"Hey bin wieder da"sagte santana mit koffern in der hand."Santana ich hab eben mit meinen eltern telefoniert.sie wollen dich nicht bei mir wohnene aben,wiel sie meinen du bist eine schlampe und hast natascha fast umgebracht.dazu wolle sie das du das kind abtreibst.ich ab ihnene gesagtdas alls das gegeneil ist.dan meinten sie ich soll mit dir schlus machen und dich nicht mehr sehen."ihr atme stockte."dan ha ch gesgat sie önnen mich mal und wir werdn das kin zusamm groß ziehen".Sie grub ihr gesicht in meine jacke und weinte."Du gibst grad dein ganzes lebe für mich auf.sagte sie weinend."Nein.Ohne dich ist es nämich kein leben."Sie küsste mic.Und ich eriwedert den kuss.Es war alles schön aber dan kamen die worte"Sebastian?Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kind behalten will"thumb Kapitel 12 Sebastian's sicht "NEIN!Du wirst es behalten!Es ist unsere kind!Es trägt unser leben weiter!Es muss geboren werden!"sagte ich zu ihr und streichelte den bauch."Okay "flüsterte sie leise.Da klingelte mein handy.Als ich afs dispay sah stand da nataschas name."Sebastian?Ich hatte streit mit mom und dad.Es ging um santana und das babay.Jetzt meinte sie ich kann bei meinem bruder leben.also wo bist du?".frate mich natascha."höhr mal zu du gehts dich jetzt entschudligen okay?ich hab nählich grad kein zuhause."."nein ich gehe nicht zurück.Bitte sag wo du bist.Ich such uns auch ein zuhause!".Da must ih einfach ja sagen schließlich brauch santana ein bett mit ihre baby-"Okay wir sind in lima high an dem cafe komm dahin."."oky bisgleich"sagte sie und legte auf."Santana mine schwesterkommt mit uns lange geschichte aber egal"."Hm schon okay"sagte sie.-10 minuten später-"so hier bin ich und ein zuhause hab ich ach gefunden."begrüßte natascha uns."Hi erstmal und super wo?"fragte ich."Wir werden bei clara wohen.Sie hat ein großes haus auch hier in lima hihg.".Toll dachte ich aber besser was als nix und selbst wen es bei dem teufel prsönlich ist.Also gingen wir zu ihr."wow"sagte santana.Da kont ich ihr nur thumbrecht geben.Das haus war riesig.Clara macht uns auf.Sie rannt auf nataschazu und umarmte sie."Hey tut mir leid für euch was so passiert ist"sagte sie."Schon okay"sagten ich und santana.Wir gingen rein."Also oben sind ein paar gäste zimmer ihr könnt euc jeder eins aussuchenn oder zuammen in einem schlafen mir egal und dan haben wir noch 2 unten.Badezimmer sind oben 3 große und 5 gäste badezimmer.Je mit dusch und badewanne mit intigriten whirl-pool.Unten sind je 2 gäste bazimmer.Unte ist ene große küche und 2 riesen wohnzimmer un 2 hobbyräume.Dan nochein großes esszimmer.Oben ist noch der balkon und 2 chil räume und ein musik raum.Dan noch mein zimmer und das von meinen eltern.Unten gibts noch ene terasse und einen pool.So bei raen an mich wenden ich geh jetzt hoch weitr wii spielen natascha kommst du mit?"."Klar ich nehm das eine gästezimmer oben und kann ich den bad mitbenutzen?"."Klar".So wir sind allein.Da klignelte mein handy wider.Es war mein vater,"was willst du?"fragte ich ihn mies gelaunt."Ich wollte dr nur sagen das den geld hahn abgedreht wird.Viel spaß ohne die schule de die wirst du dir nicht mehr leisten können.".Ich legte auf."Scheiße"schrie ich santana an.Meun ganzesleben ist im arshc nur wegen dem dummen kind.Ich will das du es abtreibst."."Sebastian nein es ist mein kind und es zrstört unser lebe nicht."."Doch das tut ...ich hasse ecuh."."Wie kannst du sowas nu sagen?warm kannst du nicht verständniss voller damit umgehen?Ich bin weg".sie nahm ihre sachen und rannt vor die tür."Santana warte ich..."na toll..ich habs versaut. Kapitel 13 Santana's sicht Ich wusste nich whin:ich lief schwanger auf der strasse rum.Da sah ich puck."Puck,komm mal her"rief ich ihm zu."Na haste den typen endlich verlassen?"fragte er mich."Sogut wie deshalb kannich bei dir wohene?Mene eltern aben mich wegen dem baby rausgeworfen"."Achja stimmt na klar hab ich mit quinn ja auch gemacht"."Gut dan geh es ja"oh man mir tat sebastian ja schon ein bisschen leid aber egal jetzt.Als wir bei ihm ankammen redet er gleich mit seinr momdie schrie nur laut los"Du hast nicht wikrlich wieder eine geschwängert oder?"."Nein mom aber sie hat kein zuhause und wir sind ähm..befreundet"."Hm meinetwegen,es gibt gleich essen ihr könnt euch schonmal setzen.Oh gott.dachte ich nur.Was tat ich nur."Es gibt etwas philipinisches ich wette du wirst es mögen"sagte sene mutter zu mir.Ich ass en happen.Und noch einen:Schmeckt garnicht soschlecht dachte ich.Aber mir wurde aufeinmal so heiß.Und schwindelig.Mein magen verkrampfte sich.Ich wusse nicht was mit mir passiert.Alles drehte sich.Ich schwitze unheimlich.Da wurde alles schwarz um mich Puck's sicht Ich höhrte eine kurzen abe laute knall.Ich sah zu santana.Sie lag bewusstlos auf den boden.Sie war umkipptt."Mom ruf eine krankenwagen".Ich rütel sie.Aber nichts.Keine rührung."Keine sorge santana es wird alles gut" flüsterte ich ihr zu.Als der krankenwagen endlich ankamm fragte ich einen sanitäter sofort"was hat sie,wie geht es ihr?".Aber sie konnten mir noch kene antowrt geben.Ich wollte mitkommen aber durfte nicht aber ich fahr sofort hinteher."Ist das ihrs?"frate meine mutter mir und zeigte dabei auf santana's handy."Ja.Ich informier mal ihren freund".Ich dachte es wär jetzt das richtige."Hallo antowrte ene mädchenhafte stimme.Im hintegrund höhrte ich ein lachen."Ist as nicht die handynummervon sebstian smythe?"fragte ich das mädchen."Doch aber er hat zu tun."antowortet sie."Hahaha das is so geil"höhrt ich jemanden im hintergrund lachen."was machter den"."Er boxt in ein kissen und schreit die wand an wieso?"."Weil es sehr wichtig ist.Gibst du ihn mir?"."Meinetwegen"sagte sie und gab ihn mir."Hallo?"sate er etwas genervt."Sebastian hier ist puck."oh puck weßt du wo santana ist?"."Ja sie war bei mir.Und jetzt ist sieim krankenhaus.".Er stockte."Was wo,was ist passiert geht es dem baby gut?".Fragte er besorgt"Ich weiß es nicht komm enfach ins lima krankenhaus okay?!"."Ich bin sofort da." Sebastian's sicht Ich rannte so schenll ich konne raus und stieg in mein auto.Ich ließ die verudutzden geischter von natascha und clara zurück und beeilite mich.Ich fragte die empfangs dame schenll."Können sie mir sagen was santana lopez hat?"."Ja sie wurde vor 30 minute eingeliefert und wird jetzt operiert.Sie hat eine starke lebensmittelvergiftung und wir können nicht sagen ob die beide es schaffen werden.".Die beiden.Bei diesen worten blie mir der atmen stehen.Sie muss überleben.Genau wie das baby.Ganz einfach."Se könne sich dort drbe hinsetzen die operation dürfte in mindestens 10minute zu ene sein.""O-okay "sagte ich stotternd.-10 minuten später-Ich saß imemrnoch zitternd af meine stuhl als blaine reinkam."Hey was machst du dne hier?"fragte ich ihn."Naja puck hat mich angerufen und gesagt was passiert ist"."Danke das du gekommen bist."Da kam eine schwester."Sind dei sebastian smythe?"fragte sie mich."Ja wie geht es meiner freundinn?"."Als wir haben ih dne magen ausgepumt und sie lebt ist auch schon beim bewusstsein alleridngs konnten wir das baby nicht retten.Es tut mir sehr leid.".Die tränene leifen mir übers gesicht und ich spührte wie men ganzes leben an mir vorbei lief.Das konnte doch nicht sein. Kapitel 14 Santana's sicht Ich lag heulend in diesem bett.Ich konnte nicht mehr.Ich wollte das baby wkrlich.Ich hab mich so drauf gefreut.Ich fühle mich so schrecklich.Ich wär lieber für es gestorben.Es klopfte."Was?"schrie ich unter tränen.Sebastian kamm rein getürmt.Er bleib in der tür stehen und guckt auf den boden:Ich rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.Und winte mir die seele aus dem leib."shh alles wird gut"sagte er beruhigend zu mir und es lief im auch eine träne übers gesicht."Es tut mir so leid was ich vorhin gesgat hab.Ich hätte das baby auch gerne gehabt "sagte er.Jetzt muse er richtig weinen."Es st alles meine schuld.Hätt ich dich nicht angeschrien wär das alls nicht passiert."."Ac schatz es ist okay.Das passiert".Versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern."N-nein.Ich hab ein lebwesen getötet.Es tut mir so leid."er muste imemr mehr weinen."Nicht weinen süßer es ist alles okay."."N-n-nein."."Ach komm wir gehen erstmal nach hause ja?"."N-nein.Vorher muss ich noch etwas erledigen okay?Und du kommst mit"."Okay."."Gut dan bind dir dein schaal um die augen.Es ist eine überaschung."."Okay"sagt ich und tat es.Er führte mich zum auto und ich war gespannt.Nach einer eile kammen wir an."So das hier ist ein kinderheim.Ich will wikrlich ein süßes töchterchen haben"."Oh sebastian"ich sprang ihn in die arme."Das ist so lieb"."Komm wir suchen uns ein netts kleines mädchen aus."sgate er zu mir."Äh dürfen wir das den schon?"fragte ich ihn vorsichtshalber."Ja klar es ist ab 18.Und wir sind verantwortungsvoll.".Oh gott.So viele kinde.Ich würde sie am liebsten alle mitnehmen.thumb"Ach gott die sehne alle aus wie unser glee club."ich redete mit jede von ihnene.Und sebastian auch."Aber sebstian wir neemn doch ein kind das minestens 3 ist oder?Dan kann es in den kindergarten und es ist nicht mehr ganz so schwer für uns"."So seh ich das auch"."Gefällt dir eine?Ich find die kleine dunklerer mit dem schwarzen zopf süß.Die zwischen dem jugnen mit dem iro und der kleinen flippigen".sagte ich zu sebstian."Ja sie ist sie ist süß und nett,und sieht dir sehr ähnlich."."Ich rede mal mit ihr."sagte ich zu ihm."Hallo kleine wie heißt du den?"."Naya"sate seganz freundlich zu mir."U´nd wie alt bist du?"fragte ich sie."Ich bin scho 3 und ein hables jahr alt."."Echt?Oh wie schön und würdest du gerne mal wo anders wohene?"."We mich ein papa und eine mama haben wollen ja."."Du ich bin die mama und siehst du den hübschen jungen darüben?Der möchte dein papa sein."."Hihi der ist wikrlich hübsch.Und ich darf wikrlich eure tochte sein?"fragte sie mich mit großen augen."Ja natürlich".Sie spring mir in die arme und sebastian kamm auch."Ich hab dich lieb mama und papa dich auch"."Unsere kleine süße"sagte sebastian.Sie gab ihm ein kuss auf die wange und mir auch.Sie ist so zuckersüß."Schatz wir gehen dan mal die formulare ausfüllen und du kannst dich ja bei deinen freunden veraschiden"."Okay"sagte sie süß zu uns.Ich gab sebastian ersmal einen leidenschaftlichen kuss.Ich war so glücklich.Als wir fertig waren fuhren wir erstmal mit naya zum einkaufen.Wir können hr ja leider erstmal kein zuhause bieten.Aber die eltern von clara(die eh nie da waren)warne einverstanen das wir dort mit einem kleinem kind wohnten.Wow.Mein leben lief aussnahmweise mal gut.Als wir zuhause ankammen setze ich mich erstmal aufs sofa und naya sprag sofort auf meinen schoßthumb.Sie ist so ein wundervolles kind. Kapitel 15 Sebastian's sicht Die kleine war einfach wunervoll.Sie war brav und nett dazu machte sie mir und santana keinen stress.Es war wunderschön so.Es war die richtige entscheidung ein kind zu adoptieren.Natürlich litten wir sehr drunter das unser richtiges kind tot ist aber man muss weiter leben."Nein!Das geht doch nict,nein,nein,nein!"Höhrte ich da clara schreien."Es geht nicht anders sag es ihren jetzt!".Heulend kam sie runter gerant."Scheiße man ihr müsst gehen!Meinen eltern is das langamm zu lang!"Traurig guckte sie auf den boden."Schon okay,das muste ja mal kommen.Ich werd mir morgen versuchen einen job zu suchen.Und eine wohnung"."Und naya?Ich könnte als entschädigung baby sitten!Und ich habs geschafft das natascha hier bleiben kann!"."Okay das ist gut.Und das mit naya wär sehr lieb von dir.Santana?Kommst du bitte mal.?"."Ja klar warte"rief sie rüber.Ich erklärte ihr die situation."Hm...Okay aber was ist mit schule?".fragte sie mich."Mein dad hat mir eh den geldhanhn gestrichen so kann ich nicht zur schule.Dan kann ich genau so gut arebiten"."Du bist ein schatz aber wießt du was?Ich frage mene oma heute nach ein bisschen geld.Seid ich keine lesebe mehr bin ist sie glaub ich froh."."Aber santana das musst du nicht machen."sagte ich zu ihr,"Leute ihr macht mich fertig.Meine dad will dir einen job in seiner firma anbieten!Es tut ihm leid das er euch rauswerfen muss weißtdu?"."Das ist fantastisch!"schrie ich.Darf ich mal mit deinem vater reden?".fragte ich sie."Ja klar der müsste oben sein.Ich glaube du kannst hoch gehen."."Okay danke werd ich.-später-Wow es lef fantastisch.Der job wird mir verdammt viel geld einbringen.Ich rannte santana in die arme."Wir haben geld!Und eine wohnung!Clara's dad gibt mir eine miet-wohnung die total schön ist!Sogar kpmplett eingerichtet.!."Was?Oh gott wie cool ist das den?"sie küsste mich."Ich hohl schnell naya und dan fahren wir okay?"."Ja"sagte ich froh.Als sie mit naya ka fuhren wir los."Ich freu mich auf unsere neues zuhause."sagte naya fröhlich."Das ist schön"sagte santana lieb zu ihr."Sieht von aussen ja schon gut aus"sagte ich."Ich bin als erste oben"rief naya und rannte die treppen hoch.Ich war gespannt wie die wohnung wohl aussieht.Ich schließ sie langsamm auf und wir stürmten rein.Wow.Sie war wunderschön und modern.Und mit genug zimmern.Und so schön eingerichtet."Das ist wunervoll"rief santana durch die ganze wohnung.Nach einer weile als wr alle sache verstaut hatten gingen wir schlafen........"Santana?Bist du schon wach?"ich sah nebenmich und sah das ihr bett leer war.Als ich auf dne wecker guckte dacht ich nur.Scheiße ich muss zur arbeit.Deshalb waren sie und naya weg,kindergarten und schule.Ich beeilte mich und stieg schnell in mein auto.Toll viel verkehr.Ich wollte den lamme idiot vor mir überholhen nd wechselte auf die andere spur.Aber das war das?Ein auto kamm mir entgegen!Ich konnt nicht mehr ausweicehen.Ich höhrte eine knall und alles wurde schwarz um mich. Santana's sicht Hmm sebastian fehlte mir hier bem glee club.Es war viel schöner mit ihm.Da vibrirte mein handy.Es war eine sms von natascha:''Komm ins krankenhaus schnell!!!!Es geht um sebastian.Er hatte einen autounfall....''Neindas kann doch nicht sein."Mr.shue?Kann ichlos?Sebastian liegt im krnkenhaus.!"sagte ich unter tränene."Natürlich santana!".Uner tränene lief ich weg.Die andere sahen mir besorgt hinterher.Mir schwirtten tausende gdanken durch den kopf. Kapitel 16 Santana's sicht "Was hat er?"fragte ich dne artzt der in seinem zimmer stand.Ich war sofort zu ihm gerant."Er liegt im koma"sagte er zu mir."Nein,nein"sagte ich weinend."Es tut mir sehr leid."sagte der artzt zu mir und verließ das zimmer.Ich setze mich auf einen stuhl und hiehlt seine hand."Wacht er wieder auf?"flüsterte natascha die sich in eine ecke gekniet hat."Ja.Er muss enifach.Bitte sebastian bitte,Höhrst du mich?Ich liebe dich!".Es rutsche mir eine träne übers gesicht.Natascha vergrub ihr gesicht in ihrer beine und weinte immer mehr."Er wird es schaffen ich weiß es".Ich streichelte ihm durchs haar und küsste ihn auf die stirn.Scheiße.Ich muss naya hohlen.Aber ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht allein lassen."Natascha kann ich ku-"."Geh ruhig ich versteh es.Clara komm auch gleich."."Okay ich komm morgen sofort wieder abr ich muss naya beruhigen.Tschüss"."Tschüss."sagte sie betrühbt und ich verliß das krankenhaus.Als ich am kindergarten ankamm traff ich ein junges mädchen dem daselbe pasiert ist."Hey du bist die mutter von naya oder?Unsere töchter möge sich.Weinst du?".sagte sie zu mir."J-ja naya's vater-mein freund liegt im koma."."Oh es tut mir leid."."Schon okay.Wo ist naya?"."Dadrüben bei meienr süße tochter."."Okay danke.Naya kommst du mal?"rief ich ihr zu.sie kam her."Wie soll ich es ihr erklären?"flüsterte ich dem jugen mädchen zu."Ich seh dir bei"."Danke"."Warum kommst du so früh mami?"fragte naya mich."Dein papi...er hatte einen unfall....und liegt jetzt wie schneewichten im schlaf."."Und wacht er wieder auf?"fragte mich naya ganz traurig."Das weiß ich nicht...."jetzt musse ich losweinen.Naya nam ich in de amr obwohl es andersrum ablaufen sollte."Alles wird gut"flüsterte ich."Komm wir fahren erstmal nach hause und später besuchen wir dein daddy."."Okay"schluchtze naya.Als wir zuhause ankammen ging sie n ihr zimmer und spielte mit ihren barbies.Ich lag mich in mein bett und streichelte das bild von sebastian das auf meinem nachtisch stand.Er ist so bezaubernd.Das daf nicht das letze mal das ich sei haare streichelte,seine lippen küsste,mich an seine arm kuschelte-lebendigthumb..............(das bild------->) Kapitel 17 Santana's sicht "Mama!Wach auf!Wir besuchen jetzt papa!".wekcte naya mich."Okay schatz warte wir müssen uns noch fertig machen,".Sagte ich zu naya.Als wir fertig warne fuhren wir los.Ich konnte nur schalfen weil ich mich in den schlaf geweint hab,Als wir endlich ankammen waren in seinem zimmer auch kurt und blaine."Wie gehts im?Besser?"fragte ich sie schnell."Naja nicht wirklich,tut mir leid."sagte blaine."Hätt ich auch nicht anders erwartet "sagte ich traurig.Naya stand betrühbt in der mitte des zimmers.Sebastian war a so viele maschinen angeschlossen.Der angblick war schon schlimm."Darf ich zu ihm?"fragte mich naya."Natürlich"sagte ich zu ihr."Wir gehen dan mal"sagte blaine und zog kurt der bisjetzt noch garnichts gesgat hat aus dem zimmer.Naya ging nähr zu sebastian und ran und drückte seine hand."Daddy darf nicht sterben"sagte naya mit verheulendem gesicht.Sie gab ihm ein kuss auf die strin und eine träne flog auf sen gesicht."Mami?"."Ja?"."Dady hat eben seine hand bewegt."Das bildest du dir sicher ein."sagte ich traurig ."Er hat es aber schon wieder gemacht."sgate naya."Lass mal sehe."ich fühlte seine hand.Sie bewegte sich wikrlich"Santana?"sagte er schwach.."Du lebst"sagte ich überglücklich."Ich glaub ja"sagte er mit einem grinsen."Papii"Naya spran auf sen bett."Naya!Vileicht geht es ihm noch nicht gut?!"."Ach ist schon okay"sagte er."Ich hohl mal schnell einen artzt."."Okay bis gleich"sagte er noch leicht geschwächt."Und wie gehts meiner kleinen prinzessn?"fragte er naya."Jetzt wieder gut"sagte naya fröhlich.Ich guckte noch einmal durch den türspalt und dachte'Jetzt sind wir endlich wieder eine richtige familie' Kapitel 18 Sebastian's sicht Heut wurde ich endlich aus dem krankenhaus entlassen.Ich freute mich schon auf zuhause doch als wir ankammen wollt ich am liebste sofort wieder umdrehen.Den meine eltern staden vor der tür.Das kann doch nicht sein:Woher wissen die wo ich wohne.Das kann doch nicht sein.Als wir pakrten und ausstiegen kamen sie sofort agerannt."Sebastian Smythe du kommst sofort nach hause verstanden?"."Nein!Ich meine wieso sollte ich?"."Du lagst im koma und kanst anschend nicht auf dich aufpassen."Ehe ich mich währen konnte zog mich mein dad brutal ins auto.Ich sah wie santana schockierd im auto saß und hinten die kleine naya.Ich fasse es nicht das meine elter mir sowas antuen.Als wir an meinem elternhaus ankammen zogen sie mich in mein zimmer und schloßen mich dort ein."Das könnt ihr nicht machen dazu habt ihr kein recht!"."Doch haben wir uns jetzt still!".schrie mein vater.Ich konnte das immernoch nicht fassen Derzeit bei Santana Ich hasse diese eltern.Wie können sie uns das nur antuen?Zum glück haben sie naya nicht gesehen wer weiß was dan passiert wäre.Ich sahs traurig auf dem sofa."Mama du sollst nicht traurig sein"sagte naya zu mir."Und wan kommt papi wieder?"."Sobald wie möglich mein schatz.Geh in dein zimmer spielen.".:"Okay mami".Ich versuchte ihn auf dem handy anzurufen aber er gíng nicht ran.Irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht.Hoffentlich meldet er sich bald wieder. Bei Sebastian Ich muss hier raus.So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen.Moment.Das fenster!Das ist es.Ich kletter raus.Wird schon schief gehen.Ich knotete ein paar decken und bezüge zusamm um mich raushängeln zu können.Ich war schon an der hälfte raus als plözlich das seil reißte.Ich stürtze auf den boden.Mein knie blutete aber das war mir egal.Ich musst hier weg.Ich bin ein bisschen gerant und hab dan ein taxi gesehn .Zum glück hatt ich noch ein bisschen geld.Allerdings kann ich nicht zu santana da würden sie zuerst suchen.Also fuhr ich zu clara.Als ich ankame erklärte ich meiner sis und ihr die situation.Clara erklärte das ihre eltern und sie waren we es nur für kurze zeit ist einverstanden.Sie wollten zuerst die polizei wegen freiheitsberaubung rufen aber ich meinte sie sollen noch ein bisschen warten.Dan hab ich erstmal meine wunde verbunden.Hoffentlich fahrenmeine eltern nicht zu santana Bei Santana Ich machte mir echt sorgen um sebastian.Hoffentlich kam er bald.Da höhrte ich ein klingeln.Ich betete das er es ist.Aber dummerweise ware es seine eltern und...die polizei.Hoffentlich ist sebastian nichts zugestoßen."W-was ist pasisert?".fragte ich."Das musst du doch wisse wo verstckst du sebastian?"sagte sein vater wütend zu mir."Er ist heute nachmittag verschwunden warscheinlich abgehauen"sagte de polize zu mir."Wir bitte sie ihre wohnung durchsuchen zu dürfen."sagte die polizei.Da kamm naya an."Momy kommt dady wieder?"."Was?Ich dachte du hättest es verloren".schimpfte sein vater mit mir."Ja aber wir haben eins adoptirt!".verteidigte ich uns."Pfh wir kriegen das sorgerecht das verpsrehcen wir dir!Ihr könnt euch doch garnicht darum kümmern!".Die polizei hatte veränddessen die wohnugn gesucht."Er ist heir wikrlich nicht wir können gehen und wege dem kind das können wir auf dme rivir besprechen"sagte die polizei.Ich nahm naya schützend in meinen arm als die wohnungstür zufiel.Hoffentlich wird alles gut.-3 Tage Später-Ich ging zum postkasten und hohlte die briefe.Als ich wieder drinne war ging ich sie durch.Aber was war as?En brief vom gerricht?Scheiße....es stand drinne das es einen gerichtstermin zum sorgerecht von naya geben wird.Ich fing sofort an zu weinen.Ich will mein kind behalten! Kapitel 19 Santana's sicht Ich hab schon den ganzen tag versucht sebastian zu erreichen.Es geht schließlich um seine tochter.Er muss sich einach melden.Jetzt veruscte ich es bei natascha.Und das mit erfolg."Natascha weißt du wo sebastian ist?Es ist wikrlich wichtig!"."Äh ja er versteckt sich bei clara"."Okay gib ihn mir bitte."Sebastian deine eltern wollen naya's sorgerecht!."Was?Komm bitte her das müssen wir besprechen!"."Ja klar warte ich fahr los."Ich schnappte mir naya und wir fuhen zu clara.Ich beredete alles mit sebastian.Wir wollen alles dafür tuen das naya bei uns bleibt.Am nächsten tag war der gerichtstermin.Wir waren ohne anwälte und alles da.Nur wir.Seine eltenr blitzen uns böse in die augen und ich ahne schlimmes.Wir sollen alle platz nehmen und sebastian's dad und mom gehen nach vorne und erzählen was sie wollen.Jetzt muss sebastian nach vorne"viel glück"flüstere ich ihm zu."Ich will meine tochter behalten!Santana ist die wundervollste mutter der ganzen welt und immer gut zu ihrem kind und anderen menschen!"."Aber wir können besser für se sorgen als ihr zwei teenager!"sagten seine eltern."Aber ihr seid schreckliche eltern und habt mich der freiheit beraubt!Meine kindheit war schlimm und das wegen euch!"."Wer kann dazu noch was sagen?"fragt das gerricht."Ich"sagte natascha und stand au"Ich bin auch ihre tochter."sie ging nac vorne"Und sebastian hat recht.Sie sind schreckliche eltern.Sie haben mich bei einem streit rausgeworfen mich als armes kind!Und den armen sebastian auch und dan haben sie ihn wieder zurück hohlen wollen!Und das um ihn einzuspeeren!"."Und lasst mein kind doch auch mal was sagen!"schrie sebastian ein bisschen."Okay genemight.".Naya lief nach vorne zu sebastian und sagte ihm:Papi kommst du wieder nachhause?mami ist dan immer traurig und ich mag es nicht wen mami traurig ist.".Das rührte mich ein bisschen zu tränen."Sebastian du bist zu nichts nutze!"schrie sein dad und gab ihm eine ohrfeige.Das war ein fehler.Den das gericht beschluss sofort das naya bei uns bleibt und natascha bei clara wohnen bleiben darf.Wir waren alle soforh.Aber als wir rausggingen sagten seine eltern"Ihr seid uns noch lange nicht los"und das war das was mir angstmachte. Kapitel 20 Santana's sicht "Ich finde wir sollten Naya mal was gutes tuen.Siemusste soviel durchmachen in letzter zeit."sage ich zu sebastian."Ja das find ich auch "sagte sebastian zu mir."Es gibt da so ein neues kinderland das könne naya spaß machen"."Das ist eine schöne iee"sagte ich zu ihm.Gleich am nächsten tag wollen wiir naya dahin schicken.Jetzt wollt ich erstmal nur schlafen damit meine probleme hinter mir liegen.Als ich aufwachte stand naya vor meinem bett schon fertig und guckte mich mit großen augen an"Mama fahren wir jetzt los?"."Woher weißt du das den?"."Von mir"sagte sebastian der ins zimmer kam,Er sah wie immer gut aus."Blei ruhig liegen ich bring naya hin und komm zurück das ist alles betreut da."."Okay dan viel spaß noch schatz"."Danke mama"sagte sie und ging zur tür raus.Als sebastian wieder kam gab ich ihm ersmal einen kuss.WIr legten uns aufs sofa und kuschelten."Gehen wir insbett?"fragte er."Klar"sagte ich so verfürerisch wie möglich.Es ist schon eine zeit vergangen."Ich hab jetzt keine lust loszuhfahre und du?"sagte sebastian zu mir."Ich auch nicht ich mal britts mal das sie naya abhohlen soll."und das tat ich ohne richtig auf das handy zu gucken.Als konnen sebastian und ich beruhigt weiter machen Naya's sicht Wo bleiben mama und papa den?Mir ist scon ganz langeilig hier.Da kammen 2 leute auf mich zu.Das waren die leute die papa im gericht gehauen haben."Enldich ist dise bitch vernünftig geowrden und überlässt sie uns.".sagte der mann."Sie will doch nur das wir sie abhohlen und nich mitnhemen."sagte die komische frau."Mir egal und ejtzt komm.Hallo kleine wir sind dene oma und opa und fahren jetzt in unser haus.".sagte der mann zu mir."Das will ich aber nicht,ich will zu momy und dady."Sagte ich weinerlich."Das ist mir egal du kommst jetzt mit"sagte dermann böse und zog mich zu seinem auto.Die frau guckte mich mitleidten an. Derweil bei Santana&Sebastian "Wo bleibt brittany den nur?"frgate mich sebastian."Ich weiß es nicht ih check nochmal ob die sm's gesendet wurde."."Okay mach das "sagte sebastian"Oh nein"schrie ich."Die sms wurde an deine eltern gesendet!"."Was ?Ich ruf die sofort an!"sagte sebastian sauer."Gibt uns naya wieder"schrie er ins telefon."Ihr setht sie nie wieder und wen ihr veruscht sie zu holhen dan haue wir mit ihr ab!Das schör ich euch"sagte sein vater.Sebastian legte auf.Er war extrem sauer und mir war übelst schlecht.Ich rannt zur toilette und musst mich erstmal übergeben.Ich will mein kind zurück! Kapitel 21 Santana's sicht Ich konnte schon eine ewigkeit nicht zur schule.Seid naya weg war.Es kann doch nicht sein.Ich meine wie können die mir sowas nur antuen.Da klingelte es.Toll besuch ist ja auch so nötig.Es war Brittany."Hey es tut mir so leid was passiert ist"sagte sie und umarmte mich."Komm wir setzen uns erstaml hin"sie ging mitmir zum sofa.Also ichsllte dir eigentlich alle schulsachen sagen aber ich hab es selbst schon vergessen."."Schon gut"sagte ich zu ihr.Ich wär warscheinlich eh nicht dazu in der lage gewesen.Da rollten mir die tränen wieder übers gesicht."Santana i-"Sie sagte nichts mher sondern küsste mich.Einfach so."Santana?Was tust du da?"sagte sebastia völlig schockierd."Das reicht mir jetzt!"er nahm eine flasche alkohohl und schloss sich im bad ein."Oh es tut mir voll leid.Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das"."Geh einfach"schre ich sie an."Tschüss"sagte sie klenlaut doch ich ignoridte sie.Mein leben war jetzt woll völig zerstört.Ich legte mich auf den boden und fing an zu heulen.Das mein ganzes leben ma so mies wird hätt ich nicht erwartet.Da höhrte ich ein klicken.Die badezimmer tür öffnee sich uns sebastian hohlte sich 3 weiter flaschen.Jetzt war die chance es zu klären."Sebastian warte"schrie ich und rannte zu ihm."Was willsten du ey?"fragte er schon voll-tunken."Ich wil rede und jetzt komm"."Ich will aber nich ey"dabei ging er in richtigun balkon.Ich folgte ihm natürlich.Auf de balkon öffnete er sofrt die nächste flasche."Sebastian lass es einen volbetrunken brauch hier niemand"."Boah y du hast mir nichts zu sagen"mekerte er.Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter,Ich nahm mir einen spitze stein der auf dem balkon liegt und ritze mich damit in en arm."Santana lass es !"schrie er und trank nebenbei die 2te flasche."Nein erstwen du auch aufhöhrst!".Er nahm mir einfach den stein aus der hand.Ich wurde wütend und schubste ihn.Er schubste mich auch.Ich spuckte ihm ins gesicht.Dan griff er zu seiner flasche.Ich dachte er wil mich damit schlagen.STattdesse namhm er einen großen schluck.Ich stand an der balkon wand.Er kam auf mich zu.Er begann mich zu küssen und wollte mir die bluse ausziehen.Ich versucht ihn wegzustoßen aber es ging nich.Stattdessen bügte ich mich schnell und rannte unter ihm durch.Er wollte mich grad wieder küssen und stieß voll mit dem kopf.Er taumelte ein bisschen in richtung geländer."Stop"schrie ich aber da war es zu spät.Er ist rüber gestürtzt.Ich sah nach unten wo sein verkrüppelter körper lag.... Kapitel 22 Santana's sicht Ich ruf sofort den notarzt.Die ware zum glück nach 5 minute da.Ich hatte solche angst um Sebastan.Er muss es einfach schaffen.Als wir da warne wurde er in richtung op geschoben.Ich saß die ganze zeit auf einem warte stuhl und kaute mir die fingernägel wund Derzeit bei Clara&Natascha<----Sicht Natascha "Wir müssen naya da raushoheln"sagte ich."Seh ich auch so,hast du noch ein schlüsel?"."Ja hab ich"."Na dan los"sagte clara."Echt jetzt?"fragte ich."Klar wieso nicht komm!"Und wir gingen los.Als wir bei meinem elternahaus ankammen.Wr gukten erstmal durch alle fenster.Niemand zuhause.Ich schloss auf und wir durchsuchten das haus."Natascha?Ich hab sie!Komm her!".Ich lief die treppe hoch zu mene zimmer.Naya saß dort au einem stuhl.As sie uns sah kam sie auf uns zu gerannt."Komm weg hier"sagte clara und ich beruhigte sie ein bisschen."Wo sollen wir se unterbringen?"fragte clara mich."Ich würd sagen erst bei dir und wen de luft rein ist bringen wir sie zu ihren eltern".schlug ich vor."Okay so machn wir das okay naya?"."Ist okay."sagte sie kleinlaut. Bei Santana Und Sebastian Santana's sicht Ich saß da und kate mir die nägel wund.Wan kommt er endlich aus dem op?Da kamm ein artzt auf mich zu"Sind sie die freundinn von mr.Smythe?"."Ja bin ich wie gehts es ihm?"."Fragen sie ihm selbst.".Da kam er,Angerollt!"Sebasoan du?"."Ja ich sitz ihm rollsutlh.Aber nur für eine zeit.Dan kann ich wieder raus."."Oh es tut mir so leid was passiert ist."."Schon okay mein schaz"sagte er und gab mir einen kuss.Da klingelte natürlich mein handy."Santana hier ist natascha es ist wichtig wir haben naya zurühgehohlt und jetzt ist das jugendamt hinterher wo bist du?"."Im krankenhaus.Sebastian sitz im rollstuhl lange geschichte!Ich komm sofort!".sagte ich und legte auf."Ich hab alles gehöhrt was sollen wr tuen?".sagte sebastian."Komm wir hohlen erstmal naya"sagte ich.Ich schub ihm zum auto und half ihm rein.Als wir da waren standen die 3 schon draussen."W sollen wir hin wr snd nirgends sicher?"sagt ich shcnell."Also du haust mit naya ab und sebastian bleibt solange hier"erklärte natascha uns."Okay komm naya"ich nahm sie auf den arm und rannt irgendwo in die stadt.Es wurde immer dunkler und wir kame in eine nicht ganz befahrene strasse.Da hielt mir plötzlich jemand die hand vor den mund."Schön die klape halte und mitkommen"sagte eine fremde bedrohliche stimme.Man zog uns ins auto und ma fesslete meine hände."Bleib ruhig naya bleib ruhig"sagte ich beruighend zu ihr.Ich hatte angst.Was pasisert hier mit uns.? Kapitel 23 Santana's sicht Wir wurden unangenhem in eine alte lagerhalle geschmissen.Wir wurde fest gebunde und naya hat man de bund verklebt damit sie ncht mehr schreit"Was wollen sie von uns?"schrie ich laut."haha du naives kind.Geld natürlich.Hier!Wähl die nummer von leuten die gled für dich zahlen würden.!"sagte er laut als er mir ein handy in die hand worf.Ich wählte sebastian's nummer."Sebastian ich und naya wurden entführt sie wollen lösegeld!Hilf mir wr isnd in de-"da riss mir der entführer das handy aus der hand."Wen du die die beidne lebend wieder sehen wills dan bring 500.000 $ heute abend um punkt 22,00 zum parplatz der alten lagerhalle.Keine polizei oder die beiden werden nicht mehr lang zu lebe haben!"sagte er und legte.Naya musste weinen und ich war einfach nur fertig mit den nerven. Bei Sebastian. "Habt ihr es gehöhrt?"fragte ich die beien nädchen"Ja"sagte clara geschockt.Natascha stand nur da und wusste nicht mehr was los ist"Und ich bin auch noch im rollstuhl und kan ihnen nicht richig helfe."."Sebastian wir schaffen das!Wir müssen einfach austricksen dan geht das."sagte clara.Jetzt schmiedten wir einen plan. ---- 8 Uhr abends am vereinabrten treffpunkt----------------------------------- Santana' sicht Ich hatte wikrlich angst.Ansgt um mein ganzes beschissenes leben.Sebastians kam angerollt zusam mit natascha und clara.Da ranten clara und natscha plötzlich zu unsern entführen und bewarfen sie mit steinen.Doch sie hileten ihrer waffen an ihrer schläfen.Ich riss mich und naya los und rannte zu sebastian.Doch einer der entführer merkte es anscheind und schoss auf uns!"ahhhhhhhhh"schrie ich laut.Sie hatten naya getroffen!Sie sikerte sofort zusamm und ich hob sie auf."Renn zu einer straße "flüsterte sebastian ir zu.Und das tat ich so schnell ich konnte.Da sah ich kurts auto.Ich schrie das er anhalte soll und er tat es."Was ist passiert?"fragte er voll schokierd."Erklär ich dir später fahr einach zum krankenhaus Derweil bei Sebastian,Clara und Natascha Sebasian's sicht Gut der typ der gerade noch an clara's kopf die waffe gehalten hat ,hat kurz losgelassen.Sie zog ihm die waffe weg undrichtete sie mutig auf den körper das anderen"Lassen sie uns gehe oder sie bekommen das zu spüren"zischte sie.Sie lissen natascha los und wir rennten weg bzw.schoben mich weg.Später liss clara noch die waffe falle aber so das sie es nicht merkten."Ich muss jetzt ins krakenhaus !"rief ich."Warte ich ruf ein taxi"sagte clara bsorgt.Meine arme kleine naya... Kapitel 24 Santana's sicht Warum?Warum muss den leuten die ich liebe immer was pasier.Diesmal war kurt zum glück da.Und der artzt kamm auch viel schneller:Frau lopez ihrer tochter hat sehr viel blut verloren und wirmusstens ie leider in ein künstliches koma versetzen.Es tut mir sehr leid.Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihr."Ich musste hart schlucken.Mein armes kleines töchterchen.Wieso?"Soll ich mitkommen oder schaffst du es allen?"fragte kurt."Komm bitte mit"sagte ich weinend.Es war schrecklich sie so zu sehen.So klein und zart.Einfach schlimm.Kurt legte seine hand auf meine schulter aber ich ging näher zu naya ran.Ich streichelte ihre stirn.Da kam sebastian und de mädchen rein geplatzt."Naya"schrie sebastian auf."Mein süßer kleiner engel.Wieso?"Ich zog mir ein stuhl ran zu sebastian und umarmte ihn.Da klingelt wieder ein hady.Ausnahmweise mal nicht meins."Was?"schrie clara sauer ins telefon."Ja okay.Bis gleich."Soory leute das war meine psyichisch kranke freundinn.Ich soll zu ihr komme sonst dreht sie mir dne hals um.Ich muss mit ihr wie imemr twilight gucken."."Ist sie wikrlic psyichisc krank?"fragte natascha sie."Nen aber sie ist eine crazy den wir sind:Total verückt und stolz drauf.Kurt fährst du mich zu ihr?"."Klar viel glück noch."sagte er."Ja ich bete für sie"sagte clara und verließ den raum.Ich schlief schließlich af meinem stuhl ein.Als ich aufwachte waren sebastian und natascha weg aber sie kommen gleich wider.Sie wollten sich ein bisschen ablenken und sebastian hat eine anzeige erstattet.Jetzt wolle er das ich mich ein bisschen ablenke.Also hab ich mich mit kurt zum shoppen verabredet.Als wr in er stadt lang gingen sehen wir clara und ein verücktes mädchen mit lila haaren die sich gegenseitig mit schaumstoff bewarfen."Ist das ihrer pysichisch kranke freundinn?".fragte ich ihn."Ohja"antwortet er.Sie schrie lauter verückte sachen."Oh da ist der laden in de ich schnell was hohlen muss wartest du kurz hier?"sgate ich zu kurt."Ja klar bis gleich.Ich geh noch shcnell mein portemoanie aus dem auto hohlen okay?"sagte er."Mach das "rief ich ihm hinteher.Ich fühlte mich ja schelcht vergnügen zu haben während meine tochter im koma liegt... Kurt's sicht Ich machte mir total sorgen um santana.Was wen sie dem druch nich standhalten würde.Da wurde mir aufeinma was über den kopf gezogen!Was war das?Ein sack?!.Ich wurd in ein auto gezogen und in eine ecke geschmissen.Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.Wie ein transporter.Ich schrie so laut ich konnte aber niemand höhrte mich."Was wolle sie?"fragte ich als man mir den sack bagezogen hat."Rache.Dafür das wir von deine freunden angezeigt wurden.Sie werden leiden wen sie das sehen.Und das wollen wir."sagten 2 maskierte männer.Der eine konzentierte sich voll auf die straße und als der andere auch nach vorne guckte wusste ich jetzt oder nie.Ich öffnete die transportertüren und sprang!Ich spürte noch wie ich auf den aspahlt klatsche und dan höhrte ich ein auto geräusch.Jetzt wurde mir alls schwarz vor augen Kapitel 25 Sebastian's sicht Wann wacht meine naya nur endlich auf?Ich liebe sie doch so sie hatt es nicht verdient.Sie ist so ein wunderbares kind.Aber niemand hat das verident."Hey..."sagte blaine betrübt der grad reinkamm."Woher weißt du was hier mit naya ist?"."Eben grad hat mir deine Schwester gesagt als ich hir langgegenagen bin."."Und wieso bist du hier?"."Kurt....ich weiß nicht was passiert ist.Ein Auto hat ihn angefahren als er aus einem Transporter geworfen wurde."."Was?Wieso das?"schrie ich geschockt."Ich weiß es nicht jedenfalls haben es die leute so beschrieben.Er wird grad noch operirert.Was hast du eigentlich gemacht?"fragte er und zeigte auf meinen rollstuhl."Bin vom balkon gefolgen...und mein engel wurde angeschossen."."Hey tut mir leid "sagte er zu mir.Da kam santana total aufgebracht ins zimmer gerannt."Es waren die entfüher!Sie haben kurt das angetan!"."Woher weißt du davon übrhaupt?"fragte blaine sie."Die Polizei hat mich angerufen jedenfalls waren sie es!".“Scheiße“sagte ich nur.Ich streichelte Naya’s Stirn und hoffte das sie bald aufwacht.Santana setzte sich neben mich und legte ihre kopf auf meine schulter.“Ich geh dan mal gucken ob die bei kurt fertig sind tschau leute und ganz viel glück“sagte blaine und ging.“Glaubst du sie schafft es?“fragte santana mich.“Santana sie muss es einfach schaffen!“.“Du hast ja recht“sagte sie und ließ en paar tränen ihren lauf.Da kamen Clara und Natascha ins zimmer „Geht es ihr besser?“fragte Natascha extrem besorgt.“Nein“antwortete ich „Hallo“sagte eine fremde stimmer.Ich drehte mich um und sah diese verrückte freundinn von Clara.“Was machst du de hier?“fragte santana sie leicht genervt.“Clara hat mir erzählt was passiert es und es tut mir sehr leid.“.“Schon okay“sagte santana.Ich staarte nur auf ihre lilannen haare.“Und woher kommst du eigentlich?“fragte sie santana.“Äh ja von zuhause!“sagte sie.“Soory aber ich muss lachen“sagte Clara kichernd.“Ich meine eigentlich den ort,ich hab dich noch nie in der schule gesehen“.“Ja ähm ich wohn uch hier!Und ich geh auf eure schule bin alleridngs mit clara bei den juniors und wir sind in einem anderen Gebäude teil!“.“Achso..“sagte santana zu ihr.“Soll ich euch erzählen was mir gestern passiert ist?“fragte carly.“Leg los“sagte clara zu ihr“Also gestern als das bimmelfon tete treppte ich die rannte runter und türte gegen die bumbs.Dan flurte ich durch den ging nahm den hallo ab nd sagte:höhrer?“.Clara lag fast auf dem bode vorlachen während natascha wütend aussah auf dieses mädel.“Du hast das falsch gesagt .“sagte...naya!“Naya du bist wach!rief ich:“Ja bin ich aua mein arm tut weh.“Oh schatz du bist endlich wieder wach,warte ich hohl einen artzt!“sagte und rannte aus dem zimmer.Ich lächelte nur meine kleine an. Santana's sicht Ich rannte durch den flur und war so glücklich das meine naya lebt.Aber ich muss auch schenll gucken we es kurt geht schließlich war es zum teil meine schuld.Ich sagte dem artzt in welches zimmer er gehen muss und fragte dan an der rezeption in welchem zimmer er liegt.Ich hoffe stark das es ihm teilweise gut geht.Ich klopfte an ging aber ins zimmer ohne auf eine antowort zu warten.Kurt lag in de bett und blaine hiéhlt seine hand.Aber er war wach und das ist ein fortschritt"Hey wie gehts dir?"fragte ich schnell."Ich hab mir mein arm und mein bein geborchen hab eine gehirnerscütterung,blut verlust,platz wunden,kratzer undsoweiter also wie solls mir schon gehen?"fragte er sarkastisch."Ich vrsteh schon jedenfalls ist naya ebe grad aufgewacht"sagte ich fröhlich."Wow cool"sagte kurt fröhlich und blaine lächelte auch."Na dan geh ich mal wieder zu ihr tschüss ihr zwei."sagte ich und ging wieder.Als ich wieder bei naya war gab ich sebastian erstmal einen kuss und er eriwederte ihn. Kapitel 26 Santana’s sicht Ich saß die ganze zeit an Naya’s seite bis Sebastian rein rollte.“Santana?Kommst du kurz mit raus?“fragte er mich und ich folgte ihm raus.Er hielt ein Brief in der hand.“Der Brief ist von der Polizei. Sie habe die Entführer gefasst und inifieziert.“.Er sah sehr besorgt dabei aus.“Wer war es ?“Fragte ich ihn sicherlich eine antwort zu bekomme die mir nicht gefällt. “Puck. Er und sein verschuldeter Onkel. Er wusste anfangs nicht das du es bist aber sein Onkel wollte euch nicht gehen lassen.So sagt er jedenfalls aus.Aber morgen wird die gerrichtsverhandlung schon stattfinden.Schaffst du das?“.Ich setze mich erst auf einen Stuhl. Puck .Der Puck mit dem ich schon so viel gemacht hab. Einfach unglaublich.“ Dieses Arschloch! Natürlich will ich dabei sein was denkst du?“sagte ich zu ihm“Schon okay.Ich geh jetzt das blaine und kurt sagen ,interessiert die bestimmt auch“.“Mach das schatz und naya muss doch nicht mit oder?“.“Nein muss sie nicht tschüss mein engel“sagte er zu mir und gab mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn.Ich setze mich wieder an nayas bett.Naya schlief gerade . Da kamen Natascha,Clara und Carly rein.Clara und Natascha Streitteten und Carly klammerte sich wie ein Klammeraffe an Clara’s arm“Ich schenke Carly nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als dir!“.schrie Clara Natascha wütend an.“Äh doch tust du!Bin ich dir gar nicht mehr wichtig?“.schrie Natascha zurück“Doch bist du ,ihr seid mir beide wichtig!“.“Aber ich bin natürlich wichtiger!“sagte Carly die sich aus clara’s arm löste“Wieos denkst du das?“schrie Natascha “Der coolererer geht vor!“.“Das heißt cooler du dummkopf“.“Ich bin nicht dumm ,nur nicht sehr schlau und faul und psychisch krank!“.sagte carly“Carly halt dich da raus das ist mein streit!“sagte Clara wütend.“Mach sie fertig,mach sie fertig,mach se fertig!“.feurerte Carly Clara an.“Und Natascha wen du so weiter machst ist Carly mir wichtiger aber das ist so eh schon!Achja sehe zu wo du demnächst wohnst bei mir ganz sicher nicht!“sagte Clara und ging wütend aus dem zimmer.“Ich geh dann mal mit ihr.....fliege!“saget Carly und ging Clara hinterher.“Du kannst bei uns wohnen“bot ich Natascha an.Sie tat mir leid.“Wirklich?Oh danke das ist so lieb von euch“.“Ist doch ganz klar“sagte ich zu ihr.Aber kannst du morgen hier bei naya bleiben.?Wir müssen zur gerichtsverhandlung!“.“Das ist doch selbstverständlich das ich das mache“sagte sie zu mir.“Okay gut!“.Als Sebastian reinrollte erklärte ich ihm alles und er war auch einverstanden.Kurt und Blaine kommen morgen beide erzählte er mir.Hoffentlich geht alles gut aus und Puck und sein Onkel kommen in den Knast! Am nächsten Tag Sebastians sicht Wir standen gerade vor den Türen des Geerrichtsaales.Ich trat ein und setze mich mit Santana nach vorne.Sie drückte meine hand und sah etwas beängsticht aus-nach der verhandlung-mit freundensraheln rannte sie aus dem Saal Puck und sein Onkel wurden beide je zu 15 Jahren haft veriwesen!Man sah wie froh sie war und ich auch“Dafür gehen wir heut abend essen okay?“sagte ich zu ihr“Okay und ich ha auch schon ein par gute Babysitter für naya sie darf ja jetzt aus dem krankenhaus“sagte Santana mit Freudenstrahlen zu mir Kapitel 27 Santana's Sicht "Sebastian?Ich hab ein Babysitter gefunden!"rief ich ihm zu.Er packte grad mit Natascha ein paar Sachen von ihr in einen Schrank."Ja?Wer den?".fragte er mich"Warte komm lieber kurz mit"sagte ich zu ihm und rollte ihn in den flur"Also Clara und Carly haben sich angeboten für den Job und Natascha hat ja grad sreit mit denen deshalb wollt ich ihr das jetzt nicht sagen"."Ist okay machst du dich noch schnell fertig und dan können wir los!"sagte er zu mir."Okay bis gleich"ich gab ihm eine kuss und rannte ins Bad.Als ich fertig war schaute ich wo Sebastian war.Doch als ich in die Küche sah stockte mir fast der atmen.Den er stand!"Sebastian?Du kanst laufen?"."Überaschung"sagte er und grinste mich an.Ich fiel ihm in die Arme."Ich fühle meine Beine wieder und ic ha mit de artzt telefoniert er ment wen ich es langsamm angehe darf ich ohne Rollstuhl wo hin"sagte er lächelnd zu mir"Okay dan gehen wir jetzt los."."Okay.Natascha?Die Baby-Sitter kommen gleich sei nett ja?!"rief Sebastian ihr zu"Jaja"sagte sie nur.Ich freu mich so endlich mal ein schöner abend mit Sebastian. Derzeit bei Natascha,Clara&Carly Clara's sicht Ich ging gerade mit Carly die treppen hoch.Ich war total mies gelaunt zusamm mit Natascha in einem raum zu sitzen.Und meine nerven werden das sicher nicht aushalten.Aber egal."Daniele ohwohoh Finale ohwohohoh"schrie Carly durch's treppenhaus."Carly das Finale war gestern und er hat verloren"sagte ich mit einer berübten Stimme.Wir waren schließlich seine größten Fans.Als ich vor der tür stand musst ich fast kotzen allein schon weil ich die Klingel drücken musste die Natascha auch schon angefasst hatt.Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie anscheind genau so wenig erfreut aus wie ich"Was wollt ihr hier?"fragte sie mich genervt"Baby sitten denk doc nach"sagte ich gemein zu ihr.Sie ging rein und wir folgten ihr."Ich geh jetzt in mein zimmer.Naya ist im wohnzimmr und dort werdet ihr auch bleiben!"sagte Natascha zu uns."Habt ihr Nutella?"fragte Carly gierig"Nen habe wir nicht es seteht Pizza auf dem tisch und jetzt lasst mich in ruhe"sagte Natascha zu uns und verzog sich in ihr zimmer"Dumme kuh"zischte ich nur"Das hab ich gehöhrt!"schrie Natascha.Carly ging einfach in ihr zimmer und beschmiss sie mit kaugummi papaier"Was sol das?"schrie sie extrem wütend"Na müll gehöhrt in den mülleimer"sagte sie frech und ging mit mir ins Wohnzimmer zu Naya"Na was guckst du gearde?"fragte ich sie."Yakari meine lieblingsenung"sagte sie kichernd"Woaaah ich liebe das auch!"sagte Carly begeistert!"Hihi kleiner donner ist toll!sagte naya lachend"Ich auch!"sate Carly fröhlich.Ich hohlte mein Ipod raus und schaute mir Daniele Videos an.Ich liebe diesen Kerl"Das klign tgut"sagte Naya als sie 'Don't think about me'von ihm höhrte."Jaa ich und die Carly mögen den sehr!"erzählte ich naya"Daniele ohwohoh Finale ohowoho!"schrie Carly nur.WIr redeten weiter über Daniele und Yakari und schwärmten Naya von Facebook voll."Uhaaa ich bin müde"sagte Carly gänend"Ich leg mich mal in die Badewanne".sagte sie.Ich sah sie nur seltsamm an und dachte 'was solls'?Als Naya auf dem Sofa eingeschalfen ist schauteich noch ein bisschen Hangover.Sebastian hat guten dvd geschmack das muss man sagen.Da bekam ich Hunger.Ich ging in die Küche um zu sehen ob da noch was zu Essen war aber fehlanzeige.Meine Laune war eh schon schlecht genung aber da musste Natascha natürlich reinkommen."Was kramst du hier so rum es ist 2 uhr Nachts!"."Pech für dich!schrie ich Natascha nur an.Wen ich mal wüsste was gearde noch passiert Puck's sicht Ich stand vor dem wohnblock in dem Santana und Sebastian wohnen.Ich wusste nicht wieso ich das jetzt tuen werde.Ich meine schlimm genug das ich ausgebrtochen bin aber das ich jetzt ein Kind töten werde.Ich bin so ein schlechter mensch.Aber wen man unterdruck gesetzt wird?Ich meine was soll ich machen mein Onkel wird mich erwürgen wen ich mich nicht räche weshalb wir im Knast sind.Ich will das nicht tuen aber ich muss.Ich schmiss ein Seil hoch zum balkon und kletterte hinauf.Die blakontür schlug ich leise ein.Ich war im wohzimmer gelandet.Naya lag auf dem sofa ich hohlt grad mein Messer raus und tratt dabei auf eine Qietsche-Ente.Naya öfnete die augen und sah mich nur Ängstlich an.Als sie auf mein Messer blickte schrie sie wie am spieß. Clara's sicht Als ich den schrei von Naya höhrte vergass ich ausnahmweise mal den streit von mir und Natascha und lief ins wohzimmer.Natascha folgte mir.Als ich Puck sah bleib mir fast der Atem stehen .Er warf einfach das messer nach mir und ich dachte mein Leben wär gleich vorbei.Ich sah schon wie sich das Messer gleich in meinen Körper rammt.Doch es passierte nichts.Als ich auf meine Füsse guckte sah ich nur eine blutende Natacha.Ich ließ mich auf sie fallen und heulte.Naya saß ängstlich auf dem sofa und Carly kamm rein gerannt"Du hättest doch nicht so hart sein müssen!Auch wen ich sie gerne tot gesehe hätte aber das war wikrlich zu hart"sagte sie ganz locker zu Puck."Ích rief schnell die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen doch richtig konzentiriern konnt ich mich nicht.Wieso wollt sie bloß mein Leben für meins Opfern?"Also Puck andere Leute versuchen zu rmoden ist wikrlich nicht nett"hiehlt Carly ihre Predigt weiter.Ich versuchte das blut von Natascha aufzuhalten aber es lief weiter.Da stürmte die Polizei das haus.Ich saß nur versört auf dem roten Blut fleck und guckte auf Natascha.Carly streichelte Naya's rücken während Puck mitgenommen wurde.Der krankenwagen schob jetzt Natascha auf die liege und trugen sie nach unten so wie es sich anhöhrt,Ein Polizist kamm noch rein und sagte "Ihr zustand ist kritisch wir wissen nicht ob sie es schafft!"Mein atmen blieb stehen und jetzt kammen auch noch Santana und Sebastian zurück.Santana ahnte schon was los war und ließ sich auf den boden fallen.Sebastian ging zum Polizist und fragte"Was ist passiert?"er hatte sehr viel wut in der stimme und Santana stand auf und ging zu Naya.Santana heulte und Naya stand imemrnoch unter schock.Ich saß wie hypnotisiert auf dem Boden und hatte furchtbare angst was mit Natascha passiern würde.Carly kniete sich neben mich und streichelte mein Rücken.Aber ich spürte nichts"Nicht weinen ,nicht weinen,nciht weinen,nicht,weinen,nicht weinen-5 minuten später-nicht weinen nicht weinen,Jetzt heul doch endlich!"sagte carly zu mir"Carly ich will auch nur weinen!"sagte ich traurig zu ihr"Brave Clara"sagte sie zu mir.Aber ich wollte nur weg hier.Ich sah zu sebastian der nervös im Kreis rannte.Er weinte.Wie jeder hier den Carly konnte ihre tränen auch nicht mehr zurück halten. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte